


Chasing the Sun

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Nondescript death, choctaw mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Baz and Simon follow the sun





	Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 29- mythology 
> 
> Yes, I am Native American from the choctaw tribe. I did change it a little, but it's basically the same story of The Brothers Who Followed the Sun.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Baz, where does the sun go at night?” Simon waddled over to sit by the fire, “we see him rise every day and then he disappears.”

“I'm not sure Simon, why don't we wait for the sun to start his descent and follow him tomorrow?” 

The next morning, the two friends watched the sun rise and when he was directly overhead, they began to follow him as he made his was to the West. 

“The sun has gotten too far ahead of us, we must walk faster” Simon declared, so they picked up speed but the sun stayed ahead of them.

“we must run to catch up” Baz called. The two boys began to run, but the sun stayed ahead of them. 

Soon, the sun died and the boys decided to sleep for the night.

“We'll catch him tomorrow” Baz told Simon haa they fell asleep.

Day after day for many years, the two boys followed the sun on his daily journey, but never caught up. Soon, the two boys were men and more determined than ever to catch the sun.

At long last, they reached a vast body of water, the only visible land being what they were standing on. As the two friends watched the sun sink, they passed through the water; desperate to see his home, the dome of the sky.

“we made it Baz,” Simon laughed, surrounded by Moon, Sun's wife, and stars

“You're so far from home, did you follow Sun here” Moon inquired

“Yes!” both men exclaimed, “We have followed Sun on his daily journey every day since we were little boys” Simon clarified.

“It is not your time to be here,” Sun spoke 

“We wanted to see where you went when you died” Baz spoke up.

“Boil me some water,” Sun told Moon. When the water was boiled, Moon brought it to Sun in a large pot. Sun took the boys and placed them in the boiling water, scrubbing them until their skin came off, “I will return you home. You must not speak a word to anyone for four days. If dont you speak, you will live and prosper” sun explained, “Do you know the way home” 

“No,” the men replied, so Sun took them to the edge of the sky, but looking down on Earth they did not see their home. 

Sun called fourth a large bird, placing the brothers on its back, Sun told the bird to find and take to their home. It was difficult to keep hold of the bird while they were in the sky, but nevertheless, the two friends made it home safely. 

While sitting in some trees, resting from their frightening journey back to Earth, an old man came across them. The old man recognized them, and without speaking brought them back to their home. 

“Davy, I have found your son, and Natasha's too!” the old man called out, “only, they are men now.”

Everyone in their village wanted to know where they had gone, what they had seen. Neither boy spoke just as the sun had told them too. 

But Davy, now called The Mage, the head of their village, demanded to they speak. 

When they men had spoken all they had seen and done during their years following Sun, they died and went to live with Sun and Moon forever. 


End file.
